List of Future-Shocks
The following is a complete list of all the stories published in the occasional series Tharg's Future Shocks:Barney 2000AD Progs Progs 1-100 *King of the World (Prog 25) *Food for Thought (Prog 26) *First Contact (Prog 27) *Wings (Prog 28) *Just Like Home (Prog 29) *Beautiful World (Prog 30) *A Promised Land (Prog 31) *Excursion (Prog 32 - Prog 33) *Fangs (Prog 34) *Ultimate Warriors (Prog 35) *Play Pool! (Prog 36) *Robot Repairs (Prog 37 - Prog 38) *Space Prospector (Prog 40) *The Runts (Prog 41) *Time Past (Prog 42) *Killer Car (Prog 45) *Time Was (Prog 46) *Enemy Agent (Prog 47) *Substitute (Prog 48) *Fly Guy (Prog 49) *The Guardian (Prog 50) *Galactic Garbage (Prog 51) *Solo Flip (Prog 52) *On the Run (Prog 53) *Stasis (Prog 54) *Space Bug (Prog 55) *Monkey (Prog 56) *The Juggernaut (Prog 58) *Tin Can (Prog 59) *Timeless Secret (Prog 60) *Fugitive (Prog 66) *Many Hands (Prog 70) *Dead Hit (Prog 74) *The Illusion Man (Prog 76) *The Ultimate Warrior! (Prog 77) *Nothing on Earth (Prog 78) *Breaking Out (Prog 80) *What Hit Tunguska? (Prog 81) *The Rescue (Prog 82) *The Mote in God's Eye (Prog 83) *The Fourth Wall (Prog 85) *Poacher (Prog 85) *Date with Destiny (Prog 88) *Child's Play (Prog 89) *Kid's Stuff (Prog 90) *Cold Kill (Prog 94) *Brain Drain (Prog 95) *The End of the Universe (Prog 96) *Dear Mum (Prog 97) *The Four-Legged Man (Prog 98) Progs 101-200 *A Close Encounter of the Fatal Kind! (Prog 102) *Together (Prog 108) *Sacrifice (Prog 109) *Colin's Dream (Prog 116) *Hand of Friendship (Prog 117) *Time Trap (Prog 135) Progs 201-300 *Grawks Bearing Gifts (Prog 203) *Trial and Error (Prog 204) *Easy Kill (Prog 205) *The Last Man (Prog 206) *The Sound of Silence (Prog 207) *Fish in a Barrel (Prog 208) *The Return of the Two-Storey Brain (Prog 209) *The Collector (Prog 210) *Ernesto Hornetz Must Die (Prog 211) *Long Live the Queen (Prog 212) *Slashman, Kowalski and Rat (Prog 213) *The English/Phlondrutian Phrasebook (Prog 214) *Bloomin' Cold (Prog 215) *The Man Who Was Too Clever (Prog 216) *The Last Rumble of the Platinum Horde (Prog 217) *New Cruise Blues (Prog 218) *They Sweep the Spaceways (Prog 219) *Hen-Pecked Henry (Prog 220) *'Ang About (Prog 221) *Diversion (Prog 222) *The Machine (Prog 224) *Seeing Is Believing (Prog 225) *Scrambled Eggs (Prog 226) *Giant Leap (Prog 230) *The Red House (Prog 231) *The Regrettable Ruse of Rocket Redglare (Prog 234) *Once Upon an Atom (Prog 235) *Sign of the Times (Prog 235) *Space to Let (Prog 236) *A Little Problem (Prog 237) *A Cautionary Fable (Prog 240) *The Masks of Arazzor (Prog 241) *Love Thy Neighbour (Prog 242) *Mister, Could You Use a Squonge? (Prog 242) *A Second Chance (Prog 245) *Twist Ending (Prog 246) *Salad Days (Prog 247) *Horn of Plenty! (Prog 248) *The Beastly Beliefs of Benjamin Blint (Prog 249) *Now You See It (Prog 250) *All of Them Were Empty (Prog 251) *An American Werewolf in Space (Prog 252) *The Bounty Hunters (Prog 253) *Voyage of Discovery (Prog 255) *The Wages of Sin (Prog 257) *The Lanulos Run (Prog 258) *Nigel Goes a Hunting (Prog 259) *Alec Trench, Zombie (Prog 263 - Prog 264) *Return of the Thing (Prog 265) *Skirmish (Prog 267) *The Writing on the Wall (Prog 268) *The Wild Frontier (Prog 269) *The Big Day (Prog 270) *One Christmas During Eternity (Prog 271) *No Picnic (Prog 272) *The Disturbed Digestions of Doctor Dibworthy (Prog 273) *The Martians (Prog 274) *Sunburn (Prog 282) *Beware the Men in Black (Prog 286) *Sid (Prog 286) *The War Game (Prog 287) *Bad Timing (Prog 291) Progs 301-400 *Eureka (Prog 325) *Dad (Prog 329) *Buzz Off (Prog 331) *Look Before You Leap (Prog 332) *The Plaque (Prog 347) *Diplomatic Blunder (Prog 349) *The Sum of the Parts (Prog 351) *Funny Customs (Prog 360) *Dead Clever (Prog 362) *Subterraneans (Prog 365) *The Message (Prog 368) *Can You Spare a Major Credit Card (Prog 369) *Chain Gang (Prog 370) *Bill Tompkins Meets Bill Tompkins (Prog 371) *Uncommon Sense (Prog 372) *Food for Thought! (Prog 373) *Gorilla Warfare (Prog 373) *The Real Right Stuff (Prog 373) *You Win Some, You Lose Some (Prog 374) *Bad Timing (Prog 375) *Bigger Game Hunters (Prog 376) *Doing Time (Prog 377) *Class of '65 (Prog 382) *The War Game! (Prog 386) *The Castaway (Prog 390) *Sixty Hours That Shook the World (Prog 391) *Medusa (Prog 394) *The Search for Spot (Prog 398) Progs 401-500 *Bad Maxwell (Prog 402) *Crazy War (Prog 404) *Extra, Extra! (Prog 407) *Nerves of Steel (Prog 408) *But Is It Art? (Prog 409) *Long Division (Prog 410) *Eggravation (Prog 420) *The Mouse Trap (Prog 424) *Grainger in Paradise (Prog 426) *The Edge of Forever (Prog 429) *Car Wars (Prog 434) *Speak No Evil (Prog 434) *The Long Sleep (Prog 435) *Project Salvation (Prog 436) *The War with the Slobb (Prog 437) *The Revenge of the Yallop Cringe (Prog 438) *Eric the Wild (Prog 439) *Prisoner of Conscience (Prog 440) *Doin' Time (Prog 441) *It's the Thought That Counts (Prog 442) *Mind How You Go (Prog 444) *How to Murder Your Droid (Prog 446) *The Armageddon Game (Prog 462) *Hotel Harry Felix (Prog 463) *Oh What a Lovely War (Prog 464) *Second Out (Prog 465) *Sud's Law (Prog 465) *The Alteration (Prog 466) *Biological Warfare (Prog 466) *Alien Aid (Prog 469) *Time Enough to Tell (Prog 473) *Some People Never Listen (Prog 475) *The Shop That Sold Everything (Prog 477) *Video (Prog 478) *Daffy Daffif (Prog 479) *Ten (Prog 480) *Wheels of Fury (Prog 481) *Curse Your Lucky Star (Prog 482) *You're Never Alone with a Phone (Prog 488) *Conversation Piece (Prog 489) *A Change of Scenery (Prog 490) *Say 'Aaaaagh!' (Prog 493) Progs 501-600 *The Ship That Liked to Dance (Prog 501) *Maniac for Hire (Prog 507) *Fruitcake and Veg (Prog 508 - Prog 509) *It's a Mad, Mad, Mad World (Prog 509) *Prime Suspect (Prog 510) *Bait! (Prog 511) *Wrong Number (Prog 512) *Brief Encounter (Prog 513) *Fair Exchange (Prog 514) *The Invisible Etchings of Salvador Dali (Prog 515) *Big Trouble for Blast Barclay (Prog 516) *The Star Warriors (Prog 517) *A Fistful of Neurons (Prog 518) *Zap! (Prog 518) *With a Bang (Prog 522) *His Name Was Janus (Prog 524) *Old Quagmires Never Die (Prog 529) *Fair's Fare (Prog 530) *Some One Is Watching Me (Prog 531) *The Junkyard Shift (Prog 532) *Alternators (Prog 533) *The Night Shift (Prog 535) *I'm a Believer (Prog 536) *Tomorrow's Results (Prog 536) *Resentment (Prog 537) *What's in a Name? (Prog 538) *The Jigsaw Man (Prog 539) *Occupational Hazard (Prog 539) *Letter to Ernie (Prog 544) *Tourist Season (Prog 544) *T.R.A.I.N. (Prog 551) *LED (Prog 553) *The Invisible Man! (Prog 554) *Bedtime Story (Prog 557) *A Good Thing (Prog 558) *No Exit (Prog 559) *Killer Rhythms (Prog 560) *One Man's Meat (Prog 563) *Care (Prog 564) *Warriors (Prog 565) *Plastic Surgeon (Prog 567) *Conquering the Galaxy on $10 a Day (Prog 568) *Heroic Failure (Prog 569) *Of Glooking Globs and Gloins (Prog 569) *Disconnected (Prog 570) *Bliss (Prog 571) *Wally Saves the Day (Prog 572) *Monsters! (Prog 586) *Tean Work (Prog 588) *Careless Talk (Prog 589) *Casualty (Prog 590) *Near Miss (Prog 592) *Cultural Exchange (Prog 593) *Nightmare! (Prog 594) *No News (Prog 594) *No 2 Lorinda (Prog 595) *The Good Wife (Prog 596) Progs 601-700 *Angel Chimes (Prog 603) *Copyright (Prog 604) *The Osmotic Man (Prog 605) *Vetted! (Prog 605) *Accident (Prog 608) *In the Beginning (Prog 608) *Fat Chance (Prog 609) *Time to Wake Up (Prog 609) *Enterprise (Prog 610) *Writers' Block (Prog 611) *The Keepsake (Prog 612) *At Twilight's Last Gleaming (Prog 613) *Pollution (Prog 614) *Still Life (Prog 616) *The Flint Sisters (Prog 617) *Deadline (Prog 622) *Amanda (Prog 623) *Reunion (Prog 623) *Just Between Ourselves (Prog 624) *For a Body Like Dwayne Death's (Prog 625) *He Met the Moon Men (Prog 627) *Touch of Death (Prog 627) *Holy Hologram (Prog 628) *Race Relations (Prog 628) *Opening Moves (Prog 629) *House of the Future (Prog 637) *Brand Loyalty (Prog 638) *The Getting of Wisdom (Prog 639) *The Foreign Model (Prog 643) *Identity Crisis (Prog 644) *Birthday Greetings (Prog 645) *You Need Friends (Prog 646) *Rogan's Last Ride (Prog 647) *Bingo Hits the Big Time (Prog 648) *Self Awareness (Prog 648) *Val (Prog 649) *The Toast (Prog 660) *A Step Further (Prog 663) *War and Peace (Prog 664) *The Mirror (Prog 666) *Thanks for the Memories (Prog 670) *Guilt (Prog 671) *Termination Explanation (Prog 672) *The Dawn of the Loch Ness Monster (Prog 674) *Big, Bigger, Biggest BOMB (Prog 699) Progs 701-800 *Killer Pigeons from Hell (Prog 705) *Digby Trench, Come on Down (Prog 712) *Treasured Companions (Prog 713) *Blossom (Prog 714) *Bone Shaker (Prog 715) *Great Minds Think Alike (Prog 716) *It's Alive! (Prog 717) *Robot (Prog 718) *Retribution (Prog 720) *Tree of Knowledge (Prog 721) *Marksman (Prog 729) *The Cruise (Prog 742) *Pact with the Devil (Prog 743) *Holiday of a Lifetime (Prog 746) *Peace of Paper (Prog 747) *Blink of an Eye (Prog 748) *Rocket Man (Prog 749) *The Fallen (Prog 760) *One-Way Ticket (Prog 780) *Nightmare on Ses*me Street (Prog 785) *A Fete Worse Than Death (Prog 786) *We Come in Peace (Prog 792) *A Hitch in Time (Prog 796) *Hot Iron (Prog 797) *Seeds (Prog 798) *This Island East Dulwich (Prog 799) Progs 801-900 *Attack of the Crab Monsters (Prog 812) *Wall of God (Prog 826) *Fatburger (Prog 827) *Lazyview Rest Home (Prog 831) *A Cross for Aaron (Prog 832) *The Portrait (Prog 833) *A Kind of Hush (Prog 862) *Time of Peace (Prog 864) *It's a Cold World (Prog 865) *Clone Wolf (Prog 866) *Santa Signed on (Prog 868) *Red Giant (Prog 892) *Life Sentence (Prog 893) Progs 901-1000 *The Birthday (Prog 918) *The Grid (Prog 926) *The Subliminals (Prog 927) *The Star! (Prog 938) *Nightmare Patrol! (Prog 948) *Brush with Fate (Prog 949) Progs 1001-1200 *Space Dust (Prog 1190) Progs 1201-1300 *The Last Supper (Prog 1205) *Dwellers in the Depths (Prog 1206) *The Petition (Prog 1207) *Home from the War (Prog 1208) *Skeleton Crew (Prog 1209) *The World Next Door (Prog 1210) *Escape Ship (Prog 1211) *Metamorphic Invaders! (Prog 1229) *Inside Job (Prog 1230) *The 29 Steps (Prog 1231) *Old Red (Prog 1232) *Earth Works (Prog 1233) *Accessory (Prog 1240) *Return of the Seven (Prog 1241) *Headhunter (Prog 1242) *Holed Up (Prog 1249) *Given to Fly (Prog 1257) *Alpha Team (Prog 1262) *Sex Machine (Prog 1264) *War Games (Prog 1265) *Raw Recruit (Prog 1266) *Spare Parts (Prog 1267) *Skin Game (Prog 1268) *Decontamination Procedure (Prog 1269) *The Enhancer (Prog 1270) *The Ultimate Weapon (Prog 1271) *Property Rights (Prog 1272) *Stalemate (Prog 1275) *Skeleton Key (Prog 1276) *The Queen of Spin (Prog 1277) *Marooned (Prog 1278) *Hormones (Prog 1279) *Ratings War (Prog 1286) *Right Back At Ya (Prog 1287) *Goldie Locke & the Three B.E.A.R.s (Prog 1288) *Celestial Bodies (Prog 1294) *Warped (Prog 1295) Progs 1301-1400 *His Master's Voice (Prog 1310) *Assassination (Prog 1319) *Head (Prog 1334) *Bad Thoughts (Prog 1342) *Revelations (Prog 1343) *The Burning Deck (Prog 1359) *Tadfraggers (Prog 1369) *Autocrats Anonymous (Prog 1370) *War for Sale, One Previous Owner (Prog 1380) *Lucky for Some (Prog 1381) *The Mainstream (Prog 1396 - Prog 1397) *Red Moon (Prog 1398) Progs 1401-1500 *The Shape of Things to Come (Prog 1404) *Opiate of the Masses (Prog 1405) *Escape (Prog 1410) *Black Jack's Revenge (Prog 1457) *Going, Going, Gone! (Prog 1475) *Earthsong (Prog 1480) *Optimal (Prog 1496) *Gifts of the Magi (Prog 1499) Progs 1501-1600 *Spaceland (Prog 1508) *Natural Order (Prog 1527) *Drive, He Said (Prog 1532) *A Terrible Hunt (Prog 1560) *Yggdrassil (Prog 1561) *Adventures in the War Trade (Prog 1574) *Rapture Ready (Prog 1576) *Rogue Elements (Prog 1597) Progs 1601-1700 *Scablands (Prog 1607) *Killer Fortune (Prog 1610) *The Lie (Prog 1611) *Legacy System (Prog 1640) *9 to 5 (Prog 1641) *Death of a Despot (Prog 1663) *Cargo Culture (Prog 1664) *The Green Pedestrian Palm (Prog 2010) *Lord of the Fanboys (Prog 1672) *Fast Hearts (Prog 1673) Progs 1701-1800 *My Heaven (Prog 1710) *Self-Inflicted (Prog 1711) *Universal Masterchef (Prog 1712) *Menhir (Prog 1713) *Boxes (Prog 1714) *The Last James Drillard (Prog 1725) *Trading Faces (Prog 1726) *Survival of the Fittest (Prog 1738) *Hacked (Prog 1754) *A Guide for Prisoners Arriving from the Year 2149 (Prog 1786) *Silent Running (Prog 1787) *Downloan (Prog 1788) *Other People's Machines (Prog 1791) Progs 1801-1900 *Intestinauts Are Go! (Prog 1822) *Time is the Only Enemy (Prog 1837) *Home are the Heroes (Prog 1859) *Dying Wishes (Prog 1862) *Family Business (Prog 1867) *Immunity (Prog 1870) *Connection Lost (Prog 1872) *The Flowers of Viber Hinge (Prog 1873) *The Name of the Law (Prog 1889) *Personality Crisis (Prog 1899) Progs 1901-2000 *The Big Heist (Prog 1932) *The World According to Bob (Prog 1933) *Cloud Nine (Prog 1943) *Re-Incarn-8 (Prog 1949) Progs 2001-2100 * Alt Life (Prog 2049) * An Inconvenient Tooth (Prog 2079) * The Puppet (Prog 2080) * Talk's Cheap (Prog 2099) Progs 2101-Present * Annuals & Specials Annuals *Hunted (2000AD Annual 1978) *The Dream Machine (2000AD Annual 1978) *The Symbiote (2000AD Annual 1978) *End of Voyage (2000AD Annual 1978) *The Monsters (2000AD Annual 1978) *The Last Lonely Man (2000AD Annual 1979) *The Biggest Game of All! (2000AD Annual 1979) *Food! (2000AD Annual 1979) *Benny's Tale (2000AD Annual 1980) *The Man Who Saved the World (2000AD Annual 1980) *Going Straight (2000AD Annual 1980) *The Man from 2000 (2000AD Annual 1981) *The Mumps from Beyond the Moon (2000AD Annual 1981) *Duel in the Dunes (2000AD Annual 1981) *The Last of the First Ones (2000AD Annual 1982) *Bargain Buy! (2000AD Annual 1983) *A Danger to the Skies (2000AD Annual 1983) *Return to Sender (2000AD Annual 1987) Specials *The Last Jungle in the World (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1979) *First Encounter (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1979) *Untitled (2000AD Winter Special 1990) *Untitled (2000AD Winter Special 1990) *Brighter Later (2000AD Winter Special 1993) *Ghosts in the Machine (2000AD Yearbook 1993) *The Way We Whirr! (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1995) *The Exposé (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 2014) *Dust (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 2015) References Category:Lists of stories Category:Tharg's Future-Shocks